DoubleTake8
DoubleTake8 is an amazing soldier. He is the commander of Doublez Army. Abilities DoubleTake8 has 3 stages. His Iron A.R.M.O.R., his diamond armor, then himself. He is immune to Herobrine, because he is part-creeper. Iron A.R.M.O.R. His Iron 'A'nnihilatior 'R'uthless 'M'ech 'O'f 'R'etaliation, or Iron A.R.M.O.R., absorbs 3 IK, or 450D. It has a few attacks: *Missle-shoots a missle that does 4D *Fist Slam-punches a unit within close range. Does 8D. *Hydro Push-shoots a high-pressure beam of water from its chest that does 2D, makes sheilds fly out of the unit's hands, and diffuses bombs. *DestroyMissle-shoots a missle that does 10D. Takes 2 turns to recharge. *DestroyMissle v2.0-shoots a missle that does 50D. Takes 5 turns to recharge *Apocalypse-makes an Apocalypse Nuke come out of its chest. When it drops, it does 1IK to every enemy on the screen. However, it takes 3 comments to charge, so you can use a stun attack to prevent it. *Flashbang-When it encounters fog or darkness, it uses this attack. It will drop a Flashbang to clear the darkness. *Repair-Spends the next comment self-repairing, after that, it restores 75D to itself. *Health Potion-Shoots a health potion at a random soldier on his team, healing 12D. *Decommission-Does 2IK to a flying unit. *Explosion-After it takes 450D, it explodes, doing 3IK in a medium radius Water Mech When he wants to go into water and he is in his Iron A.R.M.O.R. phase, the legs will contract into its body and it will act like a boat. It has a different set of attacks: *Torpedo-shoots a torpedo that does 4D *Bust Hole-Busts a hole in a closeby non-living water unit, doing 1IK. *Punch-Punches a closeby living water unit, doing 6D and heavy knockback *Missle-Shoots a non-water unit with a missle that does 4 damage *DestroyMissle-shoots a missle that does 10D. Takes 2 turns to recharge. *DestroyMissle v2.0-shoots a missle that does 50D. Takes 5 turns to recharge *Hydro Push-shoots a high-pressure beam of water from its chest that does 2D, makes sheilds fly out of the unit's hands, and diffuses bombs. *Apocalypse-makes an Apocalypse Nuke come out of its chest. When it drops, it does 1IK to every enemy on the screen. However, it takes 3 comments to charge, so you can use a stun attack to prevent it. *Flashbang-When it encounters fog or darkness, it uses this attack. It will drop a Flashbang to clear the darkness. *Repair-Spends the next comment underwater self-repairing. While underwater, it cannot be hit. After that, it restores 75D to itself. *Health Potion-Shoots a health potion at a random soldier on his team, healing 12D. *Get Down Here-Destroys an air unit's engine, making it fall and turn into a water unit *The Water's Fine!-Uses a grapple hook to pull a land unit into water, turning it into a water unit. *Explosion-After it takes 450D, it explodes, doing 3IK in a medium radius W.A.L.K.E.R. After the Iron A.R.M.O.R. is destroyed, he summons his 'W'alking 'A'rmored 'L'ethal 'K'iller that is 'E'pic and 'R'uthless, or W.A.L.K.E.R., to fight. It absorbs 450D, or 3IK. It has even more powerful attacks: *Quantum Laser-Shoots a laser that does 6D. Doesn't use after Fly. *Wormhole Madness-If an enemy is closeby, he creates a wormhole under their feet, dealing 12D. Doesn't use after Fly. *Deflector-Holds a deflector that protects him from the next attack used on it. Instead, the attack will hit the attacker. After using this, it cannot use any other move until it is attacked. 3 turn cooldown. *Fly-After absorbing 150D, or 1IK, he will become an air unit. *Missle-Shoots a missle at a ground or water unit dealing 7D. Only uses after Fly *Hyper Beam-Shoots a high-power beam at an air unit, dealing 10D. Only uses after Fly. *Molecular Kenesis-Causes 3 ground units to start floating, then fall to the ground to be crushed, dealing 1IK. 3 turn cooldown. *Advanced Molecular Kenesis-Makes 3 air units crash into the ground and do 20D to wherever it lands. 3 turn cooldown. *Counterattack-If an attack was used on him last turn, he will restore all damage done by the attack, and use the attack on the enemy team. 4 turn cooldown. *NUKE IT-If above a ground or water unit, he will drop a bomb that does 1IK in a small area. 6 turn cooldown. *Health Pillar-Creates a pillar of health potions, healing 75D to himself and other troops on his team, air, ground or water, in a medium area. 5 turn cooldown. Diamond Armor He escapes the explosion and puts on diamond armor. After he absorbs 75D, he loses his diamond boots. After he absorbs 150D or 1IK, he loses his diamond leggings. After he absorbs 225D, or 1.5K, he loses his diamond chestplate. After he absorbs 300D, or 2IK, he loses his diamond helmet and goes to the next phase. He has a few attacks: *Enchanted Bow-Shoots an enemy soldier with an enchanted bow, doing 8D *Diamond Sword-If any enemy gets close, he hits it with an enchanted diamond sword, dealing 15D *Heal-Uses a Splash Potion of Healing, healing 10D from itself and nearby units. This can get quite annoying, as he uses this alot. *Gravity Push-Uses his ForcePalm to alter gravity, dealing .5IK to all enemy units in front of him and pushing them to the end of the battlefield. 2 turn cooldown. *Gravity Bend-Uses his ForcePalm v2.0 to alter gravity, doing the effects of Gravity Push, but to both sides of him. 5 turn cooldown. *Gravity Rip-Uses his ForcePalm v3.0 to gravi-crush every enemy on screen, dealing 1IK to enemy units and enemy bases. 15 turn cooldown. *Call-After he has absorbed 150D, or 1IK, he uses this. He wil summon 2 TDB Mechs with Carbon Shield Rifle Corporals inside them. *Blaze Mode-He will light himself on fire, entering Blaze Mode *Grapple Air Unit-Every time he loses a peice of armor, he uses this attack. He will use a grapple hook to pujll himself up to an air unit (whether it's on his team or not) and start droping TNT in random places. When the TNT lands, it does 1IK to enemy units in a small area. After dropping 5 blocks of TNT, if the air unit is an enemy, he will jab a piece of TNT into it, dealing 2IK to it, then drop down. If the air unit he is riding is on his team, he will just drop down. If not above water, he will place a water source block for him to land in, preventing fall damage. *Charged Blast-If he is hit by an electric-related attack, he will not take damage. Instead, he will redirect the power and blast the attacker with a super-strong beam, dealing 1IK. Blaze Mode If he is hit by a fire-related attack in the Diamond Armor phase, or he uses Blaze Mode, he will enter Blaze Mode. He will be in Blaze Mode for 5 turns. He will become an air unit, and have the following attacks: *Flame Bow-Shoots a flaming arrow at a land unit, dealing 12D. *Fireball-Fires a fireball at an air unit, dealing 20D. *Evaporation-Evaporates all water, after 3 turns it will come back, but all enemy water units get killed, and all water units on his team get carried by Flame Clounds, turning them into air units that do x2 damage. *Fire Counter-If he was attacked on the last turn, he uses this. He will use the attack he was attacked by on the last turn, but with x2 damage. 3 turn cooldown. *Restore Flame-Heals 75D to himself. 4 turn cooldown Boat If he enters water, he places a boat then uses it. He can get out of water by getting out of the boat, then picking it up. He has a different set of moves: *Fishing Pull-Get out a fishing rod and pulls an enemy closer to him. *Pickaxe Power-Jabs a diamond pickaxe into a close non-living enemy, doing 1IK *TP Command-Teleports a land unit close to him, turning the land unit into a water unit *Sword-Hits a living enemy with a diamond sword, doing 8D *Heal-Uses a Splash Potion of Healing, healing 10D from itself and nearby units. This can get quite annoying, as he uses this alot. *Grapple Air Unit-Every time he loses a peice of armor, he uses this attack. He will use a grapple hook to pujll himself up to an air unit (whether it's on his team or not) and start droping TNT in random places. When the TNT lands, it does 1IK to enemy units in a small area. After dropping 5 blocks of TNT, if the air unit is an enemy, he will jab a piece of TNT into it, dealing 2IK to it, then drop down. If the air unit he is riding is on his team, he will just drop down. If not above water, he will place a water source block for him to land in, preventing fall damage. Himself After he loses his diamond armor, he has 50D left. He will fire a bow that does the same amount of damage as a Helmet Sergeant. Once he absorbs 30D, he will start hiding behind other soldiers and use them as cover. Kill him as quickly as you can, because after 8 comments of this, he gets a new Iron A.R.M.O.R. and starts the battle over again.